Jamacan bobsled team
The jamacan bobsled team is the team that competed at the 1988 winter olyimpics in the bobsled portion. Members (Note: these are not the actual members of the jamacian bobsled team just the ones from the film cool runnings) Derice Bannock The Driver of the jamacan bobsled team. He was orginaly going to be in the summer olimpics in the 100 m dash but was tripped and failed to qualife. When he went to complain he found out that thier was man living on the island who 20 years ago tried to pursuade his farther to become a bobsleder. He and his best friend, Sanka, went to find him and after mnay fruitless attempts he convinces him to train them for the winter olimpics. After the other two membes are found they fly to the olimpics. After a fight in a bar with the east-german team they contniue thier strict training resime and manage to qualifie for the final. After a shakey start they soon pick up speed and place eigth on the second day. On the last day of the competition they unfortunatly crash just meteres before the finsih. Derice decideds they must finish teh race and, with the help of the rest of his team, carry the bobsled over the finish line, completing the race and gaining the respect of the rest of the teams. He can run the 100 metres in 9.9 seconds. Sanka Coffie The brake man. He is the best push cart driver in all of jamaca and is the only one of the team who is not a professional runner. He is the comic relief of the movie and constatly annoys fellow team member, Yul brenner. Orginaly wnated to be the driver but decided against it once he found out how much work it would be. His singing on the street to help raise money to get to the olimpics gathered a total of 1 doller and 12 cents. Ha sa lucky egg which he kissed before every game for good luck. He has a running pharze between him and derice where if sanka does something which could cause serious injury derice will say "Sanka you dead" to which he will replie "Yeah man". Yul Brenner The second middle man.Yul is the most phisicly dominating of the four jamacans and his size and strength make him a formidable runner. Was in the same race a Derice and like him was tripped and failed to make it too the olimpics. He was the only person at the meeting nopt to be scared of the possiblity of a crash in a bobsled and joins the team along with derice,sanka and junior, the person who tripped him a derice up in the 100 metre race. He refues to be social with any of the oither jamacan's and wants to leave the island and live in a big mansion, which sanka points out is buckingham palace. After being conforted by junior he starts to like him, even causing him to strta a fight in the bar (Alibet unitentionaly). He soon begins to accept the other jamacan's and by the end of the film he is good friends with them. Junior Bevil The first middle man. Junoir is the son of Whitby Bevil one of the richest people on the whole island. He was also in the same race and derice and Yul. Unfortunatly he stumbles on the track and slips, trpping over both derice and yul costing them the race. He later joined the bobsled team, almost being forced into it as without him thier would be no team. When they are raising money to get the olimpics he makes the biggest controbution by selling his car and making up the whole 20 thousand pounds. He secretly goes to the olimpics, unbeknownst to his farther and they soon qualifie. His farther finds out after a embarrassing snapshot in the local paper and demands he return home. After being insulted by the east german team, and ebing caoched on by Yul he starts a bar fight between the jamacan bobsled team (Bar derice) and the east german team. They soon straighten up and manage to make it too the final. Then his farther appears saying that if he can't do as he is asked he will do as he is told. He refuses to listen to his farther and stands up to him for the first time, stating that without him they would be unable to continue the olimpics. Later as he carries the bobsled over the line he sees his farther standing at the front of the crowd clapping him on having finally learnt to respect him. Battle vs. The Beatles (by Wassboss) The jamacan bobsled team are practicing in the winter olimpic's ice rink. It is late and the team decide to head back to the hotel. They spot another group of four people standing at the edge of the ice rink. Thinking they are another bobsled team, derice calls out to them. "Hey guys we are finished on here man". The four men just ignore them and stand thier silently. Sanka looks at them and then looks back at derice. "What the hell are they doing" he whispers. "I woulden't trust them if i were you" Yul brenner says, a little too loudly. Derice signals them him to shush. Junior being the friendliest of the group, starts to walk to the four men his arm outstretched. "Junior man, what the hell are you doing" derice says. "Just trying to be friendly, we won't get anywhere making enimies". "I don't think thats a good idea" Yul says agitated. "Thier not gonna do anything" junior says smiling and turns back to the four men. "Hello my name is junior. These are me teammates, sanka, yul and Derice. Its nice to meet you". The four men look at one another then two of them pull out guitar's and smack junior round the face knocking him to the ground. With another couple of hits junior is out cold, not dead just unconcoius. (3-4) 6 hourse earlier The beatles are preparing for a concert in Calagery in tribute for the winter olimpics. A man approches them and calls them over. "A letter here" he says and holds it out for the beatles. Ringo takes it off him and thanks him for it. The man walks off and Ringo tears open the envolope. "What does it say" George harrison says strumming the strings of his guitar. "It's from the jamacan bobsled team" Ringo says scanning the letter quickly. "More adoring fans" says McCartney, laughing a little bit. "No it's abit more serious than that" ringo replies, worridly. "Why what does it say" McCartney asks his voice in a more serious tone. "It says that tey hate our music, we suck and that we should go die in a ditch" ringo reads out his voice trembling with anger. Harrison jumps to his feet and shouts in rage. "Who the hell do they think they are, we are the most popular band in history". "Wait thier is more" Ringo says reading it through before reading it out aloud. "They say they could beat us in a fight anytime, anywhere and to meet them at the ice rink at 9 o clock for the ass whooping of a life time". John lennon, who has been quitely listening till this point, jumps up and grabs a guitar and calls the other beatle over. "Right Ringo, you and McCartney are going to find someone who can help us to throw better punches. Me and harrison will take guitars but not you guys as they will think we are weak if we all take one". The other beatles agree and they all run out of the concert hall. The man who handed them the letter watches them run out and smiles. He goes to the nearest phone booth and dials in a number. It rings for a few seconds before a voice on the other end sounds. "Hello" it says very seriously. "Sir" the man says cheerfully "I think we might be able to get rid of the jamacan bobsled team once and for all". The other man's voice becomes more cheerful as well "So they won't be in the olimpics then". "Nope" the other man says evily "After this they will never want to come to olimpics again" 6 hours later The 3 other jamacan's look, with shocked looks on thier faces, at the unconcious body of Junior. Yul brenner starts breathing heavily and quickly, the rage inside him building up untill he can't take it no more. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU" he shouts at the top of his lungs and charges at the terrified band members. They stand, transfixed with fear, for a few seconds. Finally Harrison comes too his senses and holds his guitar in front of him. When Yul gets in range he swings it, the huge instrument smahing off the bobsleders chest. Yul ignores this however and grabs harrison by the throat and hurls him across the ice rink, the man smashing off the wall at the far end. He tries to get up, but falls back down, too injured to continue the fight. (3-3) Yul then turns his attention to Lennon, The other man holding a guitar. He makes lunge for him but he moves out of the way. McCartney jumps on the huge jamacans back trying to stop him from hurting his fellow band member. Yul throws him off and he lands with a sickening thud. He grabs his back and shouts in pain, the pain being unbearble. Yul prepares to finish him off, when a guitar smashes off his head. Yul may be extreamy strong but he is still human and he falls to the ground, unconcious. (2-3) Lennon reaches down to help McCarthney up when suddenly he is rugby tackled to the floor. Sanka gets on top of him and starts punching him, his punches preventing Lennon from mounting any kind offence. Ringo goes to help but he is stopped by a shout from about 6 feet behind him. He turns to see derice walking towards him hockey stick in hand. He smacks the Thomas the tank engine narrator round the face, flooring him instantly. (2-2) Meanwhile McCartney has recovered from his back injury and stands up, his back still hurting. He spots sanka ontop of lennon and the pain is replaced with pure anger. He runs over to his friend but is tripped up by something. Derice pulls the hockey stick back and tries to smack McCartney with it but he grabs it and they struggle with it each trying to get a hold of it. Derice pushes his strength and age adavantage on McCartney managing to wrench the stick from the aging rockstar's grip. He then jabs him in the jaw, making his head jerk back. McCartney quickly recovers and dodges another swing from the stick and move in, punching derice in the face. He drops the hockey stick and McCartnye makes a lunge for it but derice grabs him. The two men begin to grapple with derice's strength adavantage being cancelled out by McCartney's better grip. Meanwhile sanka is still punching lennon. Lennon spots an opening and takes it, lashing out and catching the brakeman in the face. Sanka rolls off lennon, clutching his face in pain. Lennon tries to take adavnatge of this but before he can sanka thrusts his leg out and hits the rock star in the face. He falls back, and stops moving apart from his breathing. (2-1) Sanka spots Derice struggling with another man and goes to help. McCartnye has managed to gain the advantage over derice and has the young runner on his knees. Sanka sees that he will not make it in time and needs to think of a new plan. He remembers his lucky egg and takes it out of his pocket. "Come on please work" he says, kissing the egg and throwing it at McCartneys head. The egg sails through the air almost in slow motion, before striking the back of McCartneys head. Amazingly the egg does not smash, instead it knocks him out(2-0) Derice gets up and walks over to sanka, holding his arms out in a hugging motion. The two friends share a quick hug. "Sanka man, you saved me" derice says. "Yeah but you would have done the same" sanka says trying to be modest but failing. The two men look around at the unconcious people. Sanka runs over to junior and derice runs to Yul. "He is still breathing" derice shout and sanka replies with the same answer."We better get them out of here before they freeze" sanka says. Derice lifts up Yul and Sanka does the same with Junior. They look at the beatles bodies and walk out of the ice rink, to tell thier coach about thier crazy night. WINNER: THE JAMACAN BOBSLED TEAM Expert's Opinion The Jamacan Bobsled Team won because they were more phsyicaly fit than the Beatles. Category:Real Warriors Category:Adults Category:Athletes Category:Movie warriors Category:Groups